Short Story Collection 1
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: I'm posting a collection of short stories, which can be voted on to be expanded into a longer story.  This collection includes: Miz/OC, RKO/OC, Cody Rhodes/OC, Punk/OC, Justin Gabriel/OC, Wade Barret/OC, Desmond Wolfe/OC, Miz/OC/Alex Riley.
1. Introduction

Introduction

All of my lovely readers, I hope you like my newest project. This is for the poll posted on my profile page.

Here you will find a collection of short stories, each with its own pairing and own storyline. Each has been inspired by the song for which it was titled.

The disclaimer is here:

I do not own the songs, the people, aside from the OCs that I have created, and these situations, to my knowledge, have never happened.

Now, the fun part. You can read each short story, and then, vote for which story/stories you'd like to see expanded into its own full length story.

This isn't the first collection like this you're going to see, as I've been working on plenty of short stories for future polls, just like this one.

If you have any ideas or suggestions or reactions you'd like to share pertaining to any individual story, please be my guest and review it. You know I love hearing from you!

I love each and every one of you, and I appreciate every who takes the time to read what I've posted. It means the world to me, and you guys know I adore you. This is my way of including you in what I post on this site.

Thanks so much in advance for your responses, as I know I've got a bunch of faithful readers who read everything I write. Love you all!

Please enjoy!


	2. Thinking of You

Thinking of You

Based on the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry

Kelly sat in a lawn chair, on the balcony of the hotel suite she'd been sharing with her boyfriend and his on-screen mentor. It was the most uncomfortable, awkward situation she had ever been in. Her current boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend in one place. Hell, it was much more than that. They were co-workers…friends, even. They worked together quite closely, and it put her in a terrible spot. She brought her feet onto the edge of the chair, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What are you doing out here?" an unexpected voice asked, causing Kelly to gasp as she turned to see Mike Mizanin standing behind her.

"Oh…Mike…sorry. You scared me. I um…I came out here because I couldn't sleep," she replied, not expecting to be facing him.

"Really? I couldn't either." There was an awkward silence lingering between the two former lovers. "You know, when Kevin told me that I was bringing his girlfriend out on the road for a little while, I never expected her to be you."

"Yeah…I didn't know you were the Mike that Kevin was working with. I don't watch wrestling…and he knows better than to talk to me about it," she replied, her eyes focusing on the night sky.

"Did you tell him about us?" Mike questioned.

"No. Why would I do that?" she snapped.

He shrugged, taking a seat in the chair next to her. "So, how've you been?" he asked, making small talk with her.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"Do what?"

"Pretend that you give a shit about what you've been up to," she shot.

"I do care…"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

"Things don't have to be so hostile between us."

"You left me."

"You didn't chase after me."

"Go fuck yourself. If you wanted me to chase after you, you would have never left in the first place." She had to remind herself to keep her voice down, so as not to wake Kevin, who was sleeping inside.

"Kel…"

"Don't bother."

"Come on. You know I didn't have a choice but to leave," he told her.

"You had a choice. You made your decision."

"Kelly, stop. Please. Can't we just start over?"

"No. We can't."

"Why not?"

"You broke my heart, Mike. And here you are, pretending the world is just a peachy place, where things should be just fine between us.":

"All of that stuff happened three years ago. I just thought we could let bygones be bygones," he explained.

"Well, obviously you thought wrong. I just want to shut the hell up and leave me alone."

"How come you can't forgive me for what happened?" he asked. She remained silent, leaving his question unanswered. "Do you still have feelings for me, Kelly?" he questioned.

Her eyes darted over to him. "Besides hatred and disdain? Not so much," she sneered.

"I don't believe you."

"You're an asshole."

Kelly stood up. Mike followed suit. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No. You aren't. Just leave me alone from now on," she demanded, as she turned to walk away. Mike reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against his body. She stepped back.

"I've missed you, Kel," he whispered, his eyes full of sincerity. Her eyes slowly traveled up to meet his.

"Mike, I-" She was cut off by his lips on top of hers. She had to catch herself from falling, as her knees went weak, but Mike pulled her body against his.

Kelly mustered up the courage to push him back. "I've missed you so much," he spoke.

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm with Kevin. You can't do this to me," she told him, pulling her arm out of his grasp and making her way back inside.

Mike leaned on the balcony railing, one arm resting across the rail, his other elbow resting next to his arm, as his hand held his forehead. He didn't know how he was going to handle this.


	3. Hot Mess

Hot Mess

Based on the song "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship

Phil never thought this would happen to him. He was straightedge. He was always of sound mind. How could he manage to get involved in this so deeply? This was just…it was insane. He shouldn't have let things get so out of his control. Gabby was his best friend. She was the one person in the entire world that she could depend on. Sure, she wasn't straightedge. She wasn't even the type he normally went for. Hell, if Phil was going to develop these types of feelings for anyone, it certainly wasn't going to be her. But somehow, it happened.

Laying in his hotel room bed, Phil could only think of one person. And that was Gabby. He was waiting up for her. The two always shared a room when they were on the road. They also traveled together, even since she began working as ring announcer for the WWE. She was out tonight, hitting up the bar scene with some of their other co-workers.

It was 3:23 AM, and he was still restless waiting for her to come back. Odds were that she was drunk. She loved her alcohol. And Phil was always put off by it. He didn't find the obnoxious behavior of a drunk to be of particular attraction to him.

A jingle of the doorknob, followed by some clumsy fumbling caused Phil to practically jump out of the bed. He flew to the door, throwing it open. Gabby looked up at him, a guilty, drunken smile on her face.

"My Punky!" she greeted.

"Hey Gabs," he spoke. "Come on in." He gently took her in his arms and brought her into their room, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked, her words slurring slightly.

"No. I was up, waiting for to come back."

Gabby ran a hand through his new-ish, shorter-styled haircut. "My Punky, you're so cute." Her arms quickly flung their way around her neck.

"And you're drunk," he commented.

She frowned, her eyes catching his. "Are you mad at me?" Phil gave her a smile. "No. Of course not. You know that I love you regardless of how you spend your free time."

Gabby pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you, my Punky."

"I love you, too. Now come on, let's get you ready for bed," he said, sitting her on the edge of his bed. She kicked her heels off and laid back on it.

"I can sleep like this," she insisted.

"Well, it'll change you, if you'll stop being so difficult," he bargained.

She shrugged. "Be my guest."

Phil pulled one of his t-shirts out of his suitcase. He sat next to Gabby. "Sit up," he instructed her. She did so. He pulled her clingy, red, off-the-shoulder top up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. He climbed on top of her, shirt in hand, maneuvering the shirt on her, with minimal cooperation from the drunken woman in his bed.

Once it was on, he reached underneath the shirt, behind her back, masterfully unsnapping her strapless bra and pulling it out from under the top. He pulled her onto the bed and unbuttoned and unzipped her short denim skirt. He slid it over her hips and down her thighs, before tossing it onto the floor, on top of the rest of her clothes. She situated herself underneath the blankets. Phil climbed in next to her. She cuddled up against his body. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Night Punky," she murmured.

"Goodnight Gabs."

"Love you."

"Love you, too," he reciprocated, knowing she was unaware of how much he meant the words. Gabby may have been a hot mess to anyone that might have seen her, but she was his hot mess.


	4. Don't Look Now

Don't Look Now

Based on the song "Don't Look Now" by Far East Movement featuring Keri Hilson

Stu Bennett's eyes were focused on the woman grinding against him seductively. He had gotten to know her fairly well in the past couple of weeks that she'd been working with him. He always thought she was beautiful enough to work on-screen, though she was based behind-the-scenes.

Tonight, he had made his move. It was a culmination of the loud music, endless drinks, and hordes of people. It was the perfect place. Within seconds of being near each other, they'd made their intentions clear. This was to be a one time, no strings attached pairing. Stu didn't need to be held back by some woman, and Olivia, or Liv as she was known, had no interest in settling down.

Stu brought a hand onto her hip, gripping it in his large hand. Her eyes sparkled up at him. A smile formed on the WWE Superstar's face. She smirked. The two looked perfect together. Their bodies were in synch with each other. They fit each other like two puzzle pieces.

He leaned down, bringing his lips to her ear. "Do you want another drink, doll?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Sure," she replied.

Stu gave the bartender a glance, which was met with a simple nod. Within moments, two beers were brought over to the pair, as they were moving on the dance floor.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

He shrugged casually. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," he replied, smirking at her.

She eyed him curiously but took a sip of the Bud Light in her hand, opting not to continue her questioning. "Thanks."

"Of course, sweetheart."

The two continued dancing with each other, while taking drinks from their beers. His eyes were locked on her. The way she moved, that sparkle in her eyes, the way she'd send a half smile in his direction whenever she caught his eyes staring, all of it was becoming too much for him to handle. That's when Stu did something that he hadn't planned on doing.

Stu tilted her chin up and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Something ignited within that one kiss, and suddenly everything became very different to him. As he slowly pulled back, his heard began racing. Their eyes opened and were locked on each other. He felt himself slowly coming undone under her touch. He'd been so determined, so focused, but with one little kiss, it was all shot to shit. This couldn't be a good sign.


	5. Runaway

Runaway

Based on the song "Runaway" by Kanye West featuring Pusha T

Her eyes met his, as her heart broke. The words he spoke destroyed her, and she felt as if her world was collapsing around her. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not now. Not at all. Her heart began beating quickly, as her vision was clouded by the tears that were filling her eyes. The disdain his face showed her made the entire situation that much worse.

"Ran…Randy…" Her voice was foreign and meek, even to her own ears. This wasn't her. She didn't get this way over a guy.

"What?" he spat, his voice harsh.

"Why? Why are you d-doing this to me?"

"Because…you're not good enough for me. You never were, Sofia," his cold voice spoke.

"How can you look me in the face and say that? You know that's not true. You told me that you loved me, and you meant it."

"Actually, you're just really gullible," he shot at her. "You believe whatever you want to. But I never loved you. You were just a conquest to me. Everyone wanted a crack at the new Diva, and I was the one who got a piece. Now, I'm done with you," he spoke, each word bringing her closer to her breaking point.

"That's bullshit, and you know it," she tried to protest, as the tears began falling down her flushed cheeks.

"No, it's the truth. You're just a very stupid girl. You think you're too good to be used, but you're just like everyone else. So, if you're hurt, you can just look in the mirror and blame yourself," he growled.

A deafening slap echoed through their hotel room. "You bastard," she said, her voice cracking, as she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind herself.

Randy stomped over to the door, bolting it shut. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, as he put his head in his hands. He did it. This was the plan. He told the guys that he'd be the one bedding the new chick, and thought they had doubted him, his friends quickly learned that Randy Orton did what he said he would. The only issue he encountered was that he fell for her. And when he fell, he fell quite hard.

That was never supposed to happen.

Upon admitting his feeling to his best friend, John Cena, he was warned that he was the Viper. He wasn't the lovebird or the dove. Randy Orton was the Viper, a venomous, evil, manipulative, conniving snake. He wasn't the kind of person who belonged with such a good girl type. John insisted he would only hurt her, and deep inside, he knew that his friend was right.

And that's why Randy had to break up with her, in a way that would make her stay away from him. After this, Randy knew that Sofia would stay away from him. She wouldn't try to convince him to stay with her. He knew that she would stay as far away from him as possible.

This was for her. Sofia could find someone else, someone worthy of her. That person would never be Randy. It killed him to see the pain that was in her eyes. But he knew that this was the smartest, most selfless thing he could do. He had to give her a shot at being with someone deserving of her. He wasn't that person. He could never be the man she belonged with. Not by a long shot. And this was his way of ensuring that she would end up with someone else.

This was the right thing to do.

Right?

John was the one who knew Randy better than anyone else in the world. If he'd listen to what anyone had to say about him, Randy would listen to John. Of course his friend was right.

He couldn't help but think that if this was such a wonderful decision, then, why did he feel like his heart was just savagely ripped out of his chest and stabbed repeatedly with dull knives? If this was such a great thing to do, then, why was he feeling a burning sensation running through his veins? Why was he finding himself breathing heavily? Why did he just want to cry for the first time since he was a young child?

Randy wondered if he had just destroyed the greatest thing to ever happen to him because he was just about positive that he had.


	6. Dirty Little Girl

Dirty Little Girl

Based on the song "Dirty Little Girl" by Burn Halo

Watching her walk into the London Brawling locker room was like a scene from a movie. It all happened in slow motion. His eyes started from her five-inch stiletto-clad feet, up her seemingly endless legs. That short black skirt didn't leave very much to the imagination, and that barely buttoned white blouse revealed a generous helping of her abundant cleavage. His eyes finally landed on that flawless face. Of course, Steven Haworth wasn't exactly viewing this picture as a mainstream movie. He was hoping for more of an adult film type scenario. The stirring in his black dress pants seconded that notion. He elbowed Nick Aldis, who was sitting next to him. He looked up, and the younger man's eyes widened.

A smirk formed on Steven's face. "Hi. Can I help you?" he spoke, standing up and walking over to the woman.

She raised an eyebrow at the man. He was clearly giving her the fuck-me eyes. "Actually, I'm here for you gentlemen," she answered. Judging from her lack of a British accent, he decided that she wasn't the valet London Brawling had been promised, only making him curious as to why this woman had appeared in his locker room…not that he was complaining or anything. "I'm Emma…Emma Blackington," she introduced herself, her voice oozing nothing but confidence and self-assurance.

"Wait…y-you're London Brawling's American valet?" Nick asked, standing up from the couch and walking over.

"Well, I'll be using an English accent while we're out there, but to answer your question…essentially, yes."

A smirk crossed Steven's face. "Well, then, come on in," he invited her. "Nick, get Douglas. He'll probably want to meet Ms. Blackington," he instructed.

"Okay," the wrestler known to the world as Brutus Magnus agreed, before leaving the room.

Steven's eyes were glued to this Emma chick. "So, you'll be working with us?" his voice questioned.

"Yup," she replied.

"Well, then, make yourself at home, sweetheart," he spoke. "Please, take a seat and relax."

She smirked, as she sauntered over to the couch, passing him on her way. His hand reached out, clasping over her wrist. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Do you need something?" Her voice was almost seductive.

"I think I may…" he replied.

Emma pressed her body against his. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" she asked, her chin tilted upwards. She still stood six inches shorter than him, even with the Jimmy Choos giving her a boost.

Steven snaked a hand onto her lower back, holding her against his body. "You know you're a very beautiful woman," he breathed.

"You think?" she questioned looking up at him lustfully.

"I do." She felt his erection pressing against her lower abdomen.

"I guess I can assume what it is poking into my stomach, then," she spoke, pressing her hand against his waist.

"Well, assume away," he growled, his lips grazing her ear. She dragged her hand across the surface of his waist, to his hip, gently scratching him with her red nails, through his black button down shirt. Emma gave a throaty laugh, loving the reaction she was getting from him. "I've known you for barely two minutes, and you're already driving me crazy," he told her.

Emma hooked her finger underneath his belt but over his pants and pulled on it gently, causing him to press his lower half against her. He groaned. "What do you want to do?" she asked, biting her lower lip, her eyes locked on his.

Steven leaned down, but before his lips could make contact with hers, Emma pulled away and sat on the couch. She crossed her legs, causing her already too short skirt to ride up even higher on her thighs.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"What was what about?" she innocently asked, following her chaste act up with a smirk.

"Oh dear Lord," he groaned, knowing that this woman was about to take him for quite a ride.


	7. Fooled Me Again, Honest Eyes

Fooled Me Again, Honest Eyes

Based on "Fooled Me Against, Honest Eyes" by Lady Gaga

Michelle stood in her bedroom, having dropped her cell phone at her feet, only moments before. She felt her world halt its spinning. This wasn't the first time she'd heard the rumors. This wasn't the first time he had been unfaithful to her. Cody had a lengthy list of previous indiscretions, in fact. But this was just getting out of hand. Sure, he held her inability to trust him against her, accusing her of imagining things and making accusations that were unfounded just because he's had a shaky past. But her distrust was his own damn fault.

The fact that Cody Runnels was so quick to shove his dick in anything with two legs was nothing new. But he swore he was done cheating on her. He begged her to stay with him, to give him another chance, and he promise he would never even look at another woman again because he loved her.

And how did he show her his love? By banging Layla El. How could she be so sure that Layla was the woman…or better yet, the whore…her boyfriend was screwing? Cody had this terrible habit of not locking his phone screen when he wasn't using it. He was always accidentally dialing her. This time, he was having sex while dialing her with his ass. At first, she couldn't be positive that the muffled voices were engaging in anything other than a conversation. But as she continued listening, the moans were obviously the result of one thing and one thing only. The expletive demands in the heat of the moment did not go unheard.

Michelle felt the tears falling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Enough was enough. She couldn't keep dealing with his bullshit.

She knew this was it. It just hurt her. He was constantly cheating on her, when he was away. Every time he opened his mouth, nothing but lies tumbled from between his lips. She had finally reached the end of her rope.

Michelle turned to face the bed. Her eyes landed on a framed photo of Cody and herself. She picked it up, examining the smiles on their faces, as the couple embraced. Those were happier times. At that point, she was oblivious to his philandering ways. She held onto the frame tightly, until her knuckles turned white. Finally, she hurled the frame, full force, against the wall. The glass shattered everywhere. She grabbed her phone, her bag and her keys.

Pulling a pen out of her bag and a piece of paper off of the notepad that she had kept in her night table, Michelle scribbled ten words down and left the room. Slipping her Uggs on, Michelle left the house they had been sharing for the past year and a half of their two and a half year relationship, opting to slam the door behind herself. She opened the garage door, got into her car, pushing the button to shut the garage door, as she drove off.

"Baby! I'm hooooome!" Cody Runnels greeted, a smile on his face, waiting for his girlfriend to appear in front of him. It had been a turbulent flight and a hellish cab ride home, but he couldn't wait to see Michelle.

Upon getting no response, he frowned. "Hmmm…" He began looking around for her, but he came up with nothing.

Opening the bedroom door, he was immediately worried. He flipped on the light switch. Cody's eyes darted over to the dent in the wall. He looked down at the floor, noticing the shards of glass scattered on the carpet. He carefully walked over to the mess and pulled the picture frame off of the floor. His brow furrowed in confusion. He turned facing the bed, his eyes catching the note.

Cody dropped the frame and walked over to the head of the bed, grabbing the paper in his hands and reading it.

Learn how to lock your phone.

Fuck you.

I'm done.

Cody's heart sank. Fuck.


	8. Marry You

Marry You

Based on the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars

"Seriously? Do you think this is really a good idea?" Carrie slurred her question to Mike.

"Yeah, of course it is. Come on. You know it'll be fun. Besides, plenty of people get married in Vegas. There's nothing wrong with it," he assured her.

"We won't regret it in the morning when we're sober?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, skeptically.

"No way." Of course Mike wouldn't regret it. He'd had a thing for Carrie since they met two years ago, when she became a part of the Creative team. In fact, as the two became really good friends, he found himself falling in love with the brunette beauty.

"Let's do it," she agreed.

Mike smiled lazily, taking her smaller hand in his bigger one. He lead her to the front door of the chapel that they'd been standing in front of for the past ten minutes, while they were debating whether or not they should just get married. He was relieved when she finally agreed.

"We've never even kissed before," she said with a giggled, which was quickly followed by a hiccup.

Mike pulled Carried into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips, taking her completely by surprise. Her arms wrapped around him. They stayed that way for a few moments, before pulling apart.

"Okay, then. That works for me," she reacted, slightly out of breath.

He smirked. "Look at the bright side, you're gonna be married to the WWE Champion," he bragged.

"At least I can brag that I'm Mrs. Carrie Champion."

He laughed. "You see? This is working out very well for the both of us."

She nodded, holding his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. "Are you sure that you really want to marry me? Because I'm sure Maryse or someone else would marry you, too, Mike."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe, but I'd rather marry you, Car."

"Are you sure?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Positive…and it's not just cause I'm drunk. You're my favorite woman in the whole world."

Carried wrapped her arms around him affectionately. "Let's get ourselves hitched, Mr. Mizanin."

"Surely, future Mrs. Mizanin."

The two walked into the chapel, as neither of the two considered the idea that her boyfriend, their co-worker, would not be happy to find out that Carrie and Mike were about to get married.


	9. The Only Exception

The Only Exception

Based on the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore

Lexi allowed her eyes to roam the bare-chested man sleeping next to her. He was resting so peacefully. The way his chest would rise and fall had held her interest and could keep her interest for countless hours She sighed and wondered how she managed to get to this place in her life.

The beautiful face of PJ Lloyd, Jr. had captivated her attention. She had sworn off love for good. Her parents were divorced. In fact, her mother had been divorced five times already, and her father, three times. Lexi herself had been hurt so many times before that she had given up. Allowing PJ to have a chance was almost impossible, and if he hadn't had been so persistent, it would have never happened. But having had been together for the past eight months, she was glad she went against her better judgment. She hoped that he felt the same way, even after all of the hell and hard times she brought his way.

PJ made Lexi feel differently. He treated her as if she mattered, and it made all of the difference in the world. The way he'd take her out, even just to drive around and talk or bring her to a nearby playground and push her on a swing; the way he'd hold her when they slept; the way he would give her a smile and wink in a room full of people, usually followed by a simple kiss on her head; the way he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, while they made love; it was the little things that made her feel confident in their relationship.

Lexi gently ran her hand across the soft, tanned skin of his arm, the feel of her skin sending tiny shocks through her body. PJ stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" he asked, his voice still taken over by sleep.

She nodded slowly. "I'm okay," she whispered, her voice not completely convincing.

He turned on his side, resting his hand on her waist, as they were facing each other. "Are you sure?" he questioned, his eyes glancing at the time on the cable box across the room. "It's almost four in the morning, and you're awake."

"Sometimes when I can't sleep…I just like to look at you and think about how lucky I am."

"You're not that lucky, Lex. I'm the lucky one. I've got myself the most incredible girlfriend.

She smiled lazily. "Seriously, PJ, you don't understand." "I am serious. I have someone who truly makes me happy."

"I swore that I'd be alone forever, but…you're the only exception I'll ever make, PJ."

"I love you, Lexi. Don't forget that…ever. You're the only woman that I ever want to be with," he assured her.

She smiled again. "I love you, too."

He leaned in, pulling her body closer to his, as his lips captured hers.

Lexi knew that she had made the right choice for her exception. He was the single most important person in her life, and she was in love wit him. After years of believing that love was nothing more than a four-letter word created by the greeting card industry to exploit gullible, vulnerable people, Lexi had felt true love, and she was glad that she had given PJ the chance that he worked so hard for because he showed her what it meant to be in love.


	10. Fold Your Hands Child

Fold Your Hands Child

Based on the song "Fold Your Hands Child" by Cobra Starship

"Come on, Mike," Kim giggled, as she pulled away from his arms. He pulled her back against his body.

"I'm not ready for you to leave me yet," he groaned, placing his hips on her jaw line, underneath her ear.

"I don't want to either, but Kevin's gonna come back in here any minute, and we're gonna get caught," she warned him, her hands on his abdomen.

"Fuck it. Let him catch us. I don't care who knows," he said, pressing his lips against hers, her back against the surface of the hotel room door. Her hands went up t his face, while Mike's were on her lower back.

"Mmm…Mike, come on. You know we don't need everyone gossiping about us. Besides, the last thing that we need is for everyone to know that we've been fuck buddies for the past year," she insisted.

"I don't care who thinks or says whatever about us," he said, not wanting to let her leave.

"You know that's not what we need."

Mike's hands grasped her hips and lifted her up. "What would be nice is for us to be able to do whatever we want, without having to worry about what anyone else thinks." She wriggled out of his hold, making it back down to her feet.

"I don't need everyone thinking I'm the company whore," she pointed out.

"But you've only been with me, Kim. It's not like you're screwing anyone else, right?"

"You know I don't have enough time to bang anyone else. Besides, you're the only guy I actually enjoying sneaking around with anyway."

Mike laughed. "Oh? You've tried sneaking around with other guys?"

Kim smirked. "You know I haven't."

He smiled. "So, let's just do it one more time before you go. Kevin won't be back, and if he does come back, he'll just get a free show," he begged her.

"Come on. You know Kevin's gonna be back any minute, and there's no excuse why there's someone from talent relations in the room of one of the Superstars," she explained. "I'm really leaving now."

"Just stay. Kevin won't say a thing to anyone," he continued pleading.

"No…Mike, you know our rules. We made them for a reason."

"Fuck the rules," he growled, crashing his lips down onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, reciprocating the kiss.

"You always say that," Kim said, as she pulled back from him and gently pushed him off of her. He stumbled back slightly, but he took her hand in his.

"Just please…don't go," he whispered, giving her lips a quick peck.

"Go look outside and make sure no one's in the hallway," she told him, raising an eyebrow and letting go of his hand.

Mike frowned. "Okay," he breathed. He leaned in and gave her one final kiss before she backed off of the door. He opened it and peered out, into the hallway. "Hurry up, it's empty," he informed her, defeated.

"I'll see you, Mike," she said, winking at him and scurrying down the hall, as he watched her, before she disappeared around the corner.

He sighed and shut the door, pressing his back to it. This woman was driving him crazy. He was only supposed to screw her and kick her out when he was done. But lately, Mike had only found himself wanting her to stick around. He didn't ever want her to leave. He didn't care if they got caught. It didn't matter what anyone else said about their relationship…whether it was sexual or romantic. Lately, he found himself leaning more towards romantic.

The feelings started about four months ago. They'd been in his house. He had convinced her to fly to Los Angeles to be with him for a weekend. Mike had planned on screwing her non-stop, for the entire duration of her visit. But the first night she was there, she had fallen asleep in his bed, after their last romp. His eyes were on her, and since the first time since they'd started fooling around, Mike noticed how perfect she seemed, how beautiful her face was. Everything about her was attractive to him. Everything she said, every move she made, all of it was like a drug to him. Kim stirred in her sleep slightly. She cuddled up against him. Mike wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. His heart began beating faster and seemingly out of nowhere, he found himself wanting her as his own.

Four months later, Mike was absolutely crazy about Kim, but she had been resisting his advances. She'd refused every date he had asked her out on. But he was determined to make this happen. And though he'd been failing with each attempt, he knew she was bound to give in eventually.


	11. I Never Told You

I Never Told you

Based on "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat

Jackie missed those icy blue eyes. She missed the way he'd laugh bitterly at the misfortune of others; the way he would always let her in on his diabolical plans. She had always sworn to never regret anything in her life, but she regretted letting him leave without uttering a word, without stopping him, even if he didn't care. They were best friends. They had done everything together, and she had fallen in love with the man known to the world as the Viper.

Randy Orton had been the one constant in Jackie's life for the past year and a half. The fact that he told her he couldn't be so close to her anymore just broke her. She was stunned and didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. So, she didn't say anything at all. That's why she had spent the last nine or so hours in her 2011 Jeep Grand Cherokee, driving to Pennsylvania to see him. She had to get this off of her chest before she lost her nerve. He hadn't picked up his phone, and she knew of no other way to fix this.

Pulling into the parking lot, she ran to the entrance, her heels clicking against the pavement. She regretted not switching into something other than her five-inched black knee-high boots before beginning the drive.

Walking past security, she flashed her All Access laminate at them, permitting her to enter the premises. She'd been in this arena before, but she'd be damned, she couldn't remember how to get to the locker rooms.

After wandering around for a couple of minutes, Jackie's eyes landed on a gold-plated name on one of the doors. It was John Cena's room, so she knew she must be close.

Taking a few steps down, her eyes caught Randy's name on the door. She took a deep breath. Jackie lifted her fist and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the wooden door opened. "What?" he harshly greeted. Randy was never one for unexpected visitors. When he realized it was Jackie, his eyes softened and his demeanor momentarily changed. "Jacks?"

She nodded. "Randy, we need to talk," she began.

"About what?" he hissed, obviously putting on a front. This was the Viper speaking, not Randy.

"Can we go inside?"

He impatiently rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever," he growled, moving so she could enter, which she did. He shut the door behind her, facing it for a few moments, before turning around.

"Randy, I know you said that we had to stop seeing each other and hanging out, but there's something I never told you…" she started.

"Oh?" He seemed uninterested, as her crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest.

Jackie took a step closer to him. Though she received a five-inch boost from the boots, she was still six inches shorter than him. "Can you stop being the Viper for sixty fucking seconds and just be Randy? Please? Just one minute."

"There's no point."

"After everything we've been through together? I think there is a point," she snapped.

"Fine." He uncrossed his arms. "What's up, Jackie?" he asked, feigning enthusiasm.

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't patronize me, first of all. And Secondly, don't stop being my friend," she replied.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I can't handle not having you. I just…" She took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you before you left, but I couldn't speak at all. Randy, I'm in love with you, and I just need you to know that," she admitted.

"And you drove all the way here to tell me that?"

She nodded. "I couldn't not say anything any longer. So, if you don't want to be friends, then, that's fine. At least I know I did my part."

Randy shook his head. "You should've said something," he said. "Why did you think I couldn't be friends with you anymore?" he asked, pulling her against him, by her arm. His eyes were burning into her.

"I-I-I…I don't know," she replied, unsure of how to react, though she knew she shouldn't be afraid. It didn't matter what happened, Randy would never hurt her. She knew that.

Randy frowned. "Do you know how much I've loved you? How much I've tried to make you feel the same way that I do?" he asked.

Her brow furrowed. "Wait. What?" she asked, not completely understanding what was going on.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, as his hand placed itself on her cheek, as he pulled her lips against his, clarifying everything for Jackie.


End file.
